Of The Night
by NoteEmmy
Summary: AU: Vampires hahaha \\Kaiba loses his self control around Atem.


Everything about Kaiba was meticulously and carefully crafted down to the minutest detail. Things had to be that way. One slip would be enough for emergency procedures. It wasn't just the public eye that concerned him, but his own misgivings that he was faced with day after day. Of course, he really did try to convince himself that the Corporation was first and most important, and everything else he was came second. In that way, it made his image first and foremost as well. If he looked bad, so did the company.

His routine was succinct. He couldn't afford to miss a single thing or step out of bounds for even a second. This was the way he thought before everyone stormed into his life without his asking and ruined everything. In the aftermath he tried to pick back up the old habits, but Atem made it extremely hard for him. Atem was a pest as much as he was... just the slightest bit inviting. Kaiba liked having him around, even if he would never admit it. Save for when the routine went to hell, and things wound down into trouble.

There had been one particular incident that had driven Kaiba to near madness and had nearly caused Atem to take one more step towards the doors he'd walked away from upon request. Sometimes it was too hard for Kaiba to ignore instincts that tried to will themselves into his very DNA. Drinking blood from a living being was far more enjoyable than from a bag- and that was why he tried never to do it. His infliction was not something he wanted to enjoy. And once his fangs were in, it was over. He connected in a way that was sickening. He overpowered with an intention to kill.

He was sure if he honed it, it wouldn't be as bad. But he didn't want to give his illness even one chance to survive in such a form. And when Atem was around, Kaiba could barely breathe. Especially when he was hungry. It was why he'd set Isono to putting blood in every cup of coffee he had. It made the coffee taste like shit, but it was a necessity. One little thing like that made it safe for Atem to be around. They'd found that out early on.

Atem had cut himself on the corner of the table and Kaiba lost all of his control. Something about old soul mixed with new life was damnably and impossibly intoxicating, and Kaiba was drawn into it more than almost anything else he had been in his life. Which was fitting. It was his rival, after all. But he couldn't afford to ever do that to him again. No matter how much he thought about it when he drifted off. How beautifully amazing the moment was when he took every last part of Atem and hefted him off on his proverbial shoulders. When he staked his claim and victory in such a way...

He was so tired, and the fact that the coffee tasted better than he ever remembered in such a long time fluttered in and out of the realms of his notice. Kaiba only remembered that Isono had been out all week once Atem walked in and he zeroed down to every last detail. He was hungry.

Atem saw it. Saw the dead look on Kaiba's face mixed with the strange predatory surge. He wasn't sure he could do it again. Kaiba was a force to be reckoned with normally. But bloodletting was a different experience altogether. Something so intimate and deep. Yet even if a deep part of him was frightened, his pride won in the end. That and his concern for the other.

"Do you need-"

In just a second Kaiba was standing, snarling. "I don't need to rely on you like a sick child." Accusing. He was on the edge. If Atem didn't get out he wouldn't be able to fully pretend like he didn't want to tear into him.

The gleam of the city in the night behind him illuminated his towering frame. Brought bright blue to his eyes even though he was turned away from it. Atem couldn't look away. And he couldn't help but be stubborn. "If it's not me," Then what? What would Kaiba do? He couldn't possibly go out and take from someone else. What would happen if he got caught?

"You're not the solution to all of my problems." His control was dwindling second by second. He'd already rounded the desk. Irritation rose when Atem stood tall against his onslaught. Refused to move. God damn him.

Despite it all, Atem smirked. "Just this one. This time." Trying to encourage him. Said with sheer confidence, even as Kaiba backed him up against the wall. He had nowhere to go.

Kaiba reached down, taking Atem's small wrists in his hands before placing them on his shoulders. He caught his attention with a dangerous glare. Why every time. Atem was always right where he needed to be to get into trouble. "Push." He breathed it out more than said it, feeling the light resistance. It got him to shake his head, roll his eyes. "You're incredibly stupid." Atem wouldn't have a chance in hell to push him away if he lost all of his control. They both knew it.

And for that reason alone he should have backed away and taken off. But he was not some storybook creature of the night. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He was a national champion duelist. And one day he would hold his title of King of Games again. He couldn't do that if Atem died. And he certainly wouldn't infringe one what little trust Atem had lent to him by putting the nails in the coffin.

Atem kept his hands firm on Kaiba's broad shoulders, feeling the fine material of his suit jacket underneath his fingers. He swallowed hard. He couldn't possibly let his fear shine through, but Kaiba would know in a few seconds, if he didn't already by now. And as Kaiba bent, breathed him in, put a hand in his hair to pull his neck longer, he shivered. In one quick second the sharpness of Kaiba's fangs penetrated his skin and he gasped sharply.

It hurt. It was supposed to. And immediately Kaiba was flooding every part of him. It was like white, hot lightning. Kaiba bursting into his soul room, in his mind's eye he could almost see it, eyes closed tightly then. Kaiba's will slammed up against a door that stayed closed for only a moment before having to relent to his raw power. Down through a hallway, up against another door, and through the frame.

With every barrier Kaiba broke through he felt weaker. The pain grew into a fuzzy sort of pleasure. And he knew if he yielded he wouldn't be able to stop him. Even then he tried to focus on the feeling of his palms against Kaiba. The will to push... it was being eaten alive, his fingers curling instead. Pulling him in. Gods he needed more. So much more.

"S-" Stop. Say stop. Just one word. Tell him to stop.

But as Kaiba surged through one more door and into his core he went weak. "-_Seto_-" Long arms curled around him as he almost fell to the floor, no longer able to keep himself upright as his knees crumbled. He stretched his head back, inviting more of Kaiba in. He was gone. In a tizzy, breathing hard, feeling red essential essence leaving him with careful swipes of Kaiba's tongue. He was savoring it. It was like Kaiba was bleeding out his very soul.

They connected as Kaiba's force pulsed, spread out deep in the true room of his soul. He moaned. Kaiba fed into that too, pressing him hard against the wall without missing a beat so that he could break Atem's belts. They were torn off, leather pulled until it snapped. Atem's hips were already moving. Grinding. Trying to find anything to help himself out.

Kaiba was lost in him. The blood was too much. Atem was too much. He always was. But the way he fell and twisted and lost- ...lost. Atem was losing. He was being overpowered. And in the instant Kaiba realized this he knew he'd never be able to stop. He was overpowering Atem with so much force that Atem was begging for it. Shameful, needy cries. So much of him belonged to Kaiba now. And so much more would. He couldn't decide if he wanted to draw it out or take it all in one fell swoop.

The decision came when he felt Atem grow even weaker. He was taking too much. But he couldn't... it was too hard to break away.. It was only through Atem shakily reaching up, touching his hair, that he had help enough to break back. But immediately he pressed his lips to Atem's, drinking him in more that way. He wasn't careful about it, either. Scraping the sharp points of his fangs along Atem's tongue, his lips, letting loose even more blood. Growling into his mouth.

When Atem shuddered and he realized he was inside of him he moved to let Atem breathe. And he watched him, utterly helpless. His lips, the corners, down to his chin, his neck, his shoulders, smattered with red. His eyes, too, as Atem looked up at him. He was beautiful. He pulled Atem down deep, watched those bruised and bloodied lips part, his eyes close. His chest rise and fall with each utterance. He was taking everything. Everything he could.

Atem knew he should have left then. He felt like he was dying in the most pleasurable way he could have ever imagined. Drowning. Burning. Torn at the hands of Kaiba. And he latched on more time, to the opposite untouched spot on his neck. Atem could barely even feel it. There was no pain. Just a shower of warm sparks as his fangs broke the skin and Kaiba pressed his lips to it carefully afterwards. And in that moment he came, and Kaiba groaned into his skin. His blood must have gone hotter.

He couldn't see. Hips moving as Kaiba still fucked him. Still took from him. And soon he couldn't feel. The room was spinning. His chest was heavy. "Seto..." Taken with a breath before his consciousness shuttered out, blanketed by the pulse of Kaiba's white light. How anyone could have called him a creature of the night... What a storybook fable.

Kaiba felt Atem go completely limp. No more holding. No pushing. No pressing. The most startling thing was the slow of the blood. The way it tapered off in feeling.

Feeling.

Drinking was more intimate than he wanted it to be. It was why he couldn't from anyone else. No one else would resist him like Atem did. It was like a chase even if he'd cornered him moments before. Atem's resistance was part of why he was hard to keep away from. All those doors to break through, the barriers to shatter like glass. Overtaking Atem was enthralling. His tongue worked along his fangs, along his lips- then along Atem's. He might have uttered an apology. Coming down from his high, he realized what a mess he'd turned Atem into.

He laid the small body carefully on the couch. Covered him with his now wrinkled suit jacket. Watched him closely. He couldn't say how much he'd taken. ...not enough to kill.. he was sure enough that he didn't start making calls. Atem's breathing was deep. Almost like he'd never wake up again. The overwhelming guilt settled in the pit of Kaiba's stomach. Weak. He was so weak. With all the new energy bubbling inside him, he stayed only a few moments more before leaving the office entirely.

He needed to get away from him. Clear his head. Hopefully Atem would be gone by the time he got back. It wasn't going to happen, and he wouldn't be able to work until he saw his foolish rival upright on his feet again anyway, but... he could hold out hope that Atem would be stronger than him. For once.


End file.
